Bella Salvatore Cullen And Elena Patrova Gilbert
by AshLuvVamp
Summary: Bella has a secret! Is is connected to Renesmee's issues? Who are the Salvatore's to her? Elena has a secret! Is it connected to supernatural things? Who is the guy helping them bring Tyler back?
1. The Secret

**_The Secret _**

Bella sits on the couch while Edward puts Renesmee to sleep. Bella thinks of her past, her older brothers, her mother and her father and her childhood. Bella loved Edward very much but she had lied about her past. Bella knew it was bound to be found someday but she didn't want Edward to hate her. As soon as Edward walks out of Nessie's room Nessie cries out in pain. Bella quickly goes to her daughter's room. She sees her daughter go through so much pain. It was like that every night. Bella hold her daughters face examining it. Finally Edward spoke up "What's happening? Should I call Carlisle?" Bella stood up turning to him and said "She is fine there is just a little pain in her gum. There is no need to call Carlisle." Edward looked at her for a minute and said "She has been doing that for a whole week and you keep telling me not to call Carlisle! Maybe he could help her love." Bella took a calming look at him and said "Okay, I think you should know something. You can call Carlisle but he won't be of any help. You have to call the family now a..and I have to spill my secrets for Nessie's sake." She looked disappointed at the thought of recalling her past bet it had to be done for her daughter's sake. She ran down with her vampire speed and brought an ice pack to place it under Nessie's jaws. Nessie quietly went to sleep. She ran down only to see Edward's confused face "What is it love? You know what's wrong with Ness? Why are you so worried? Is anything wrong?" She knew he would have kept questioning her but the others were there. She quietly went out of the room and pulled her phone out. She called Charlie "Charlie? I'm so sorry but I am going to spill. I know we have kept it a secret for all these years. I know you were like a father to be after father treated me the way he did but I .. I am sooo sorry. And try and see if you can find anyone experienced. And again so sorry! Bye" She went out and saw all the Cullen sitting down waiting for her and looks on their faces made her realize they were listing to her talk to her conversation or in other words what she telling Charlie without giving in him a chance to say no. She stood in front of them. Jasper could feel her feeling pain, betrayal, hurt, and most of all rage. It too much for him to take so he had to send calming waves. She smiled. She opened her mouth to speak but suddenly Renesmee screamed in pain. Everyone rushed upstairs. Renesmee was crying with her hands on her jaw. Carlisle started towards her slowly but Bella stopped him "It hurts more if you touch Charlie is looking for people who can help. I know you all were probably listening to the conversation." She had grabbed another ice pack on her way up so she gently put in under her jaw. She told everyone they should probably go down and let Nessie sleep.

As soon as they were down Rosalie was the first to speak "So, why did you tell Charlie about us?" Bella looked at her and said "He was the one who told me about you. He knew what you were when you first came to town. He has long history with vampires." Everyone glared at her. "I came into town so I could visit him but there someone after me so Charlie told me to pose as his daughter." Esme looked at her gently and said "Why was someone after you? And how any of this connects to Nessie's pain? Do you what it is dear?" Bella nodded and said "She is teething." It was Alice this time who spoke "How can she have teeth growing? She has all of them and teething is not painful." Bella tense look came back and she hesitated before she told them "She has her teeth but her fangs are coming out" Everyone looked shocked.


	2. The Past

**The Past**

"Bella what are you talking about?" Carlisle said. "I'm so sorry! I should have come out with the truth at first itself but I couldn't break my promise to brothers." She started to sob. Esme went to comfort her. Everyone was shock at her crying they knew vampires couldn't cry! "How did tears come out of her eyes?" thought Emmet. Bella rubbed her eyes and knew it was time to face the heat so she started "I was born in 1846 in Mystic Falls. My life was like 'Life of the Royals wonderful and joyous on the outside but painful inside'. I had two brothers who died during the Civil War but they were not involved in it. At least one was not. They died for some other reason. No one our town was killed because of the civil war but there was another war bigger than the civil war going on. Our town had just been founded. I was a member of the founding families. One day an orphan girl came to town and with that all my family was dead. She was a Vampire. She toyed around with my older brothers. One of them was a soldier. He came home for a Month but that bitch compelled him to resign. They both were trapped in her web. I somehow found out her little secret and found she had been messing around with my brothers and making them hate me because I threatened her by saying I would go to Mr. Lockwood and tell secret. The founding families knew about vampires, they were trying to hunt them down. One night she came into my room and force fed me her blood and.. and she snapped my neck. When I woke up I was transitioning. She was in my room even then but this time she was there with my handmaid. Suddenly I saw her rip a hole in her neck. I couldn't help myself and I killed the one person who cared for me. My father hated me because my mother fell ill after I was born and died within a year's time. My brothers and my maid took care of me. My oldest brother became my father until that manipulative bitch killed him. After she killed me she told me that if I tell anyone anything she would tell my father I was a vampire and he could have the joy of doing what he wanted to all along. She said she read my father's journal and told me he was going to tell the others I was a vampire so they would burn me alive. But he actually thought it I was human it was only so I felt pain. I turned a month before the towns worst nightmare, they rounded all vampires and burned them. My innocent brother went to save that bitch but my father shot them. When I screamed he saw me and shot me too thinking I was a human. When it didn't affect me he told me he was disappointed about me not being dead. He told me I had to live a joyless life like the one I gave him. He told me I had to live with the pain of having everyone I cared about dead. Katherine taught me about vampires. She told me I would burn in the sun which was way more painful than a snapped bone; wooden stake through the heart, ripped off neck even a werewolf bite would kill us. After he ran away I as furious as I could ever be but I ran to my brothers they were almost dead my blood could heal them but my oldest brother made me stop because he said that neither of them would make it. Both of them made me promise that I would never tell a wall what I was. And they left me all alone. I ran as fast as I could to reach home. My father was waiting at the door for me with a small gun. I couldn't get in because I wasn't invited. I was shocked when my father called me in. I entered the room and he shot a dart at me filled with vervain, which is like poison to us. I was out for several hours. I found myself tied to a chair. My father stood in front of me with a set of stakes and a lot of vervain. He started torturing me. At last he almost hit me in the heart. When he heard some noises he went down my power was dimmer than human. I couldn't hear or see what was going down because I had vervain in my eyes but I heard my father scream in agony. It took me hours to get out of the ropes I was already burning because of the sun but somehow I wouldn't turn to ashes I haven't figured that out yet. During Dusk Katherine's handmaid came in running and told me she would help me if I saved her family. She gave me daylight ring and told me more about Katherine. It was time for her to die at the mascaras because humans knew she was a witch. She wanted to die to save her family. I have kept an eye on her family for decades. Her lineage is alive in their hometown Mystic Falls. I haven't been there since 1880's. But Mystic Falls is a place for supernatural. It's a supernatural hub and that's the only way to help Nessie" Bella had been crying throughout the story. In the end she wiped her eyes Edward was right next to her. He was holding her like she was delicate. Jasper asked "How does Charlie know?" Bella was on her feet "He is my uncle. His actual name is Charles Salvatore. He fought in the Civil war as Commander in Chief until he heard about the deaths and came back. I think you would've known him as Chief Salvatore. He wanted me to turn him so he could take care of me. He and I visit each other every year. Renee is my aunt my dad and Charles's little sister. Phil is not her husband she is the youngest of the three. My brothers never spoke about my mother thinking I'd breakdown. Renee told me everything. She is more of a friend. In the 20's all she did was hit the bars." There was a surprising look on Jaspers face because of Charlie being the Chief. Suddenly there was a phone ringing. It was Bella's. She picked it and said "Charlie, What is it? Did you find anyone? Even Bennet would work." After a little pause she started again "I'll be leaving in the morning then" and hung up. She turned to the rest of her family. They were still looking at her. They were not angry their eyes were full of sympathy. It was five in the morning. She hurried up to pack some clothes. When she turned around and Edward was standing right behind her. He slowly spoke "Why didn't you tell me? Didn't you trust me?" Bella spoke quickly "I trust you so much. I didn't want to break my promise to my brother and I was also very scared. I was scared if you knew you would hate me." Edward looked at her again with loving eyes and said "I could never hate you, you are my everything I cannot believe you thought I'd hate you. Silly woman I love you." She said "You don't understand I drink human blood Charlie keeps human blood with him I have to drink I have no option and I knew how much you all respected your value but I couldn't Katherine made sure that I couldn't make any of my decision." After that she just starts to weep in her Edwards arms.


	3. The Trip

**The Trip**

In a little while both of them packed for the trip to protect their daughter. They slowly picked up little Nessie and put her securely in the back seat of the car. It was decided not everyone would go so they won't attract much attention. The small family headed for Mystic Falls. It was going to be a long trip. Nessie was out throughout the trip she was deep asleep. Bella and Edward were sitting in the car when Edward looked at his Bella he didn't care what she kept from him as long as she was there with him. She was still sobbing talking about them she remembered her brother who saved her in more than one ways. Somehow while thinking that she had her guard down therefore Edward could read her mind and Bella couldn't realize that. Edward hadn't told Bella the he was able to read her thoughts because he wanted to know what was making her so sad. Bella thought about old days.

**FLASHBACK**

Bella was sitting in the lawn of their lovely mansion watching. She heard her father call her. Whenever her father called her it meant he was either drunk or angry. He hated her and never had problem telling it. She ran to the house without wasting a second he would always be furious with her and when he got too drunk he would sell her off and her brothers had to get her back. This time it was not as bad it was just he was angry he would anyways hit her when everyone was not around. Suddenly a cane sprang towards her. It hid her hard.

She screamed in pain. And her father got more angry and said "Didn't you get enough of happiness killing your mother? If anybody comes here I promise you will not see another day." Just then her older brothers enter hearing her scream. They look at her seeing her in pain. Her younger older brother comes and picks her up she doesn't even have the power to stand. He takes her out of the room. At that time she was only thirteen. Her oldest brother stands there with his father and argues.

"How dare hit her like that? She has done nothing but respect you forgetting what you call her." says oldest brother.

His father gets angrier "Damon, don't you see she is a bad luck. She killed your mother! She destroyed your life. Join me son and we can make her pay."

Damon looks at his father with disgust and walks out to see his little sister. Bella was sitting sobbing on her other brother Stefan. Damon comes to her and mumbles "I'm going to kill that man someday!" Bella's eye turn fearful "No Damon, he is you father! Promise me you will do nothing of that sort." He hugs her.

**FLASHBACK**

By the end of the flashback she was crying again. 'I'm going back to the place where I got tortured.' She felt a hand on her shoulder. It was Edward "Don't I won't let anyone hurt you." She turned to him and with shock said "You read my mind? And saw all that?" he nodded. She broke down again. By that time Renesmee was awake seeing her mother cry made her curious and she asked "Momma? Why are you crying?" Bella quickly rubbed her eyes and said no. In a few more hours they would arrive Mystic Falls. Bella tells Edward "First we need to charm you a ring so you don't sparkle in the sun." Edward nods even though he doesn't know what she meant.

She tells they should probably go to the grill. After reaching the grill Bella asks the waiter for a seat. After sitting down they order some food for Nessie. Bella looks around trying to find the Bennet witch instead she finds Katherine.


	4. You're Alive

**You're Alive**

Bella POV

We were sitting on a table in the grill. When I was a kid we had a stable here. My brothers used to take me riding. After Nessie's food arrives she starts to eat. She ordered cheese burger and French fries. I grab a French fry and eat it. When I turn to my family I find my daughter and husband looking at me. Nessie asks "Momma, how can you eat? You are a vampire!" I hushed her indicating people can hear. Then I try looking for the Bennet witch. What was her name again? Yeah, Bonnie. When I turned I saw Katherine. I saw the person who killed me. She was supposed to be dead. My anger rose. I stood up ready to attack Katherine when I felt my lovely husband holding my hand. I guess my guard was still down and he read my mind. I quickly had my guard back on. I calmed down a little and faced my family and took another fry. Nessie still had the confused look on her face but Edward knew. He knew I wasn't a complete cold one. I took a breath and walked to Katherine and said "What are you doing here? Weren't you happy enough to kill me? And why are you still alive?" She just gave a confused look. Like she didn't know me and I snapped I could sense she was a vampire and I said "YOU MURDERER!" She looked at me and calmly said "I'm not Katherine. She is not in Mystic Falls she fled after Klaus came. I'm Elena." She smiled giving me a hand. I realized I was wrong she was calmer than Katherine she had a sweet smile. Then I couldn't believe what she had said Klaus, Niklaus, he was here. I looked at her shocked "Doppelganger!" She nodded then calmly asked "Where are you staying? By the way my name is Elena Gilbert." I said "Gilbert as in Jonathan Gilbert?" she nodded and asked "How do you know my ancestor?"

I said "Well I am a Vampire too. He was like a father to me before I was turned. BTW I'm Bella. Sorry for the knock on earlier." She looked shocked "You were there back then so you should know my boyfriend Stef.." I didn't let her finish I asked "Stefan Salvatore? He's alive? Where is he? Is Damon with him?" She looked at me confused and asked "How do you know them?"

I said "They are my brothers. Them? Both are alive?" I was sooo happy. I asked her to join me and my family. She followed me to the table. I sat down indicated her to do so and said "This is my husband Edward and my daughter Renesmee. And this is Elena Gilbert my younger older brother's girlfriend" I asked her where they were she said Stefan was about to meet her at the grill.

In half an hour my Stefan came in, he recognized Elena as soon as he came in but when he saw me he was in utter shock I got up and hugged him. It had been over a century since I last hugged any of my brothers. I looked at him and He spoke "Isa? You're alive! As alive as you could be!" I asked "How did you turn? Damon said you two wouldn't make it! Why didn't you find me?" I said hitting him on his arm. Tears came down I continued "You knew I was alive." He looked shocked but happy and said "Damon told me he told you to go home and when we reached we saw father kill you. So we killed him." I was shocked, I knew Damon said he would kill father but I never actually believed it. Then I rubbed my tears and turned to my little angle Nessie and said "Ness this is my brother Stefan" She smiled with shock though Edward wasn't he already knew about it. It was Nessie's turn to speak "Momma, you don't have a brother! You never told me!" she turned to my older brother Stefan and said "Are you really mom's brother?" Stefan nodded looking at me with his eyebrows raised. I knew what he was trying to indicate. So I quickly spoke up "Where is Damon?" Stefan spoke "Rampage!"

Stefan's POV

I just saw my little Bella she was alive. She was right here. She was with Elena my love. Elena turned last Month and chosen me. Rebekah killed her but she had vampire blood in her system. They seemed to having fun. There was a little girl who looked a lot like my little Bell sitting next to a very pale man. I went to the table to be sure it was Isa. It was actually her. My little Isabella alive! I was so happy. A little later I heard the little girl call Isa mom. I was in utter shock. I knew Bells saw that so she changed the subject. She was a little smarter than before. She asked about Damon. I said he was on a rampage and saw the look on Isa's face. She slowly spoke "What do you mean by Rampage?" I looked into her eye and said "Killing Spree" "We thought Klaus was dead but Bonnie a witch put him in a half werewolf Tyler Lockwood's body. And Damon is pissed." "Hybrid? Why don't you just the proper term? I'm over 160 years Stef I never thought he could actually succeed. Wait Lockwood? As in Benjamin and George? I heard they were killed. Bennett still nosy." I said "I was the one who killed all the founders. I'm sorry I know they thought of you as family. I'm so sorry Isa." She nodded. That was when I noticed the man next to my niece I figured who he was. And I started again "You know Damon can't know right?" She nodded. We decided to go to the boarding house. It was where our family moved to in the 19th century. It was a lovely house with plenty of rooms. Just before we went out Damon entered the Grill and went straight to the bar. Bella knew Damon would rip anyone's heart out when he wasn't in a good mood so she signalled me to leave with her family. I felt weird thinking of them as family then I loved my sister too much to not protect them. So I made my exit with Isa's family and Elena. We went to the Gilbert house.


	5. Well Hello Brother

**Well Hello Brother**

Damon's POV

Well I was so disappointed on our little witch friend that she saved the asshole of an original but we didn't have a choice either if he died we died and that was something I don't like. I was also pissed Elena chose Stefan over me but I knew she never loved me she just cared for me. I knew I had to move on so I decided to compel some chick and have fun. Just then a hot brunette sat next to me facing her back towards me. I called her "Hello miss, I think I have seen you somewhere!" I said though it wasn't true it was smooth. She said "I'm highly offended you didn't recognize me Mr. Salvatore." She smirked. I was astounded. I said as fast as I could "Do I know you?" she said "You yourself said you knew me!" then she turned and I was speechless I thought I was dreaming. I saw my dead little sister. I frowned at the thought that I was just hitting on my little Isa. I stood up and just hugged the girl standing in front of me. She smiled. I looked at her she was my life. I thought she was dead. Our father was torturing her when we reached home. There was a stake in her heart. I pulled her out of the grill and hugged her once more. "If I knew you were alive I would have searched the world for you, leave the world I would have searched the whole universe!" I said and hugged her again. Isa smiled at me and kissed me on the cheek. God how I missed my little sisters hugs and kisses. I was the worst brother. I left my sister alone for almost 160 years. She leaned on my chest and I held her like she was sooo delicate that a touch can break her. She pulled away and she put her nifty hands on her hips and asked "What were you thinking? Rampage really? Have you ever thought of how much I was against violence? I may drink human but I have never killed one after my transition. You killed father. You know I sat near his body for Months sobbing and you never came back. Hold the shit about not knowing. I have heard that from Stefan. You couldn't sense I was alive? I am furious!" I was going to speak but she sprang on me. I held her and whispered sorry. We hugged for hours. Then it was dark. I decided a family reunion was necessary but Isa said no. I was shocked. Isa, The same person who encouraged family said no? I knew something was up. She said she would meet me the next day. I wasn't the one to let go. I saw her get into a Volvo. It was weird she drove to Gilbert house. She must have gone to meet Stefan then why no reunion? I hid near the window and saw an unknown man standing there he was very pale. Isa went and stood next to him and kissed him. Isa it was Isa! Stefan was there he didn't object. I was furious again but she was my little sister if she loved someone she deserved it. After all I loved her. Then I saw a little girl walk to Isa. She looked like she had just woken. Isa picked the girl up. She looked about six. The next thing I noticed was a ring on Isa's ring finger. My sister was married. I felt good for her at least she found love and she was old enough to make her own decisions. I trusted her. But I was Damon Salvatore. I always made things epic. I went to the door and bashed it open. All eyes were on me just as I like it.


	6. A Vision

**A Vision**

Alice's POV

They have been gone for a couple of hours. I am hoping everything is fine. I miss Bella, my best friend. I couldn't take it, no visions. I didn't know how they were doing. I was angry at Bella for not saying anything about her past. We were all vampires she could have trusted us. She kept it a secret. But her story was more than sufficient explanation and Jasper was almost overloaded with emotions. We all had ups and downs in her past but hers was truly sad. Her father, father tortured her. I couldn't believe it. She had completely no one in her life. Well except Charlie. I was sitting with Jasper in our room. Suddenly I got sucked into this Vision.

**VISION**

Someone busted through the door. Bella puts Nessie down. The man runs to her and picks her by the neck and pins her to the wall. Nessie looking scared clings to a girl in the room. Edward tries to save her but get knocked on the floor. When another guy runs from the stairs "What is all the noises at least some of us like to sleep." He opens his eyes "Damon! Rampage in this house, really? Take it out!"

**VISION**

"Bella is in danger" I screamed. The whole house came busting through the door. "There was a guy attacking her." I took a breath. "We can hunt and go. We have to inform the wolves." Carlisle said.


	7. Big Entry

**Big Entry**

Elena's POV

I was a little mad at Stefan for not telling me about his little sister. She was a sweet person. Her little daughter who was only one year old but looked six was feeling sleepy. I took her to my room and let her rest suddenly we heard her scream so everyone ran upstairs. Stefan grabbed an ice pack from the refrigerator and ran up. He placed it under Renesmee's jaw and looked at Bella "Looks like I just figured the reason of your return." We all went down and Nessie came running too. Bella picks up Nessie. Damon busted through the door. Bella puts Nessie down. Damon runs to her and picks her by the neck and pins her to the wall. Nessie looking scared clings to me. Edward tries to save her but gets knocked on the floor. Jeremy runs from the stairs "What is all the noises at least some of us like to sleep." He opens his eyes "Damon! Rampage in this house, really? Take it out!" Damon releases her and hugs her. This was weird It was like Damon cared. He practically screamed "Never hide anything from me again. Get it!" and then spoke in a normal tone "So how was my special entrance? Liked it? I love it! You should have seen the looks on your faces." Nessie calms down and a smile comes to her face. Damon turns to Bella again "So, she is supposedly my niece?" Bella nods and jumps on him.

It had been years since the trio were last together. They talked all night. Finally Stefan became serious "You are going to explain the real reason you came here right?" Bella nods and tells us about Nessie's growth of fangs. "I thought I could find a witch and ask for help." I spoke "Bonnie will be glad to help. She is currently not here but she will be back before founder's day ball. We could have Sheriff Forbes do some digging too." "The Sheriff Knows" asked Edward. "The Sheriff's daughter is one of us, who apparently Elena's best friend too but call her Vampire Barbie." said Damon.

It had been a while since Damon smiled. He seemed happy which was strange since Klaus was on the loose. They couldn't kill him even if they wa sounds nted to because of Tyler's body. 'Why did Bonnie have to use the half vampire's body?' thought Damon. You see I've learnt how to read minds and many other things too but all a secret. It was a family secret. Edward glanced and said "Did you just say half vampire?" Another mind reader! Damon looked at him "I didn't say anything so how did you know what I was thinking?" Edward gently smiled and said "I'm a mind reader." I looked at my phone which was ringing. I picked it up and used vampire speed to run out.


	8. Secrets Just Never End Do They?

**Secrets Just Never End Do They?**

Bella's POV

I saw Elena use vampire speed and looked at my brother "Stefan how could you? Do you have any idea what will happen if Nik cannot make any Hybrid?" everyone glanced at me. I looked at my brother "Any humans live here?" Damon spoke "Yup Elena's little never going to die brother!" I gave him a confused look then remembered about her being a Gilbert. Emily had once told me about the rings and other things she spelled. Damon spoke "Your little best friend was a little too witchy. Rings, necklaces, compasses and even vampire killing device. Did you not know? She was your best friend after all. And you just called Klaus Nick! So do you know him?" I knew they heard me use the word Nik. I said "Well now that you say I do remember Emily and her witchcraft. And for the rest of it well it's for me to know and for you to dot dot dot." Stefan chucked. Then I turned to Nessie "Ness why don't you go up and get rest?" I knew Nessie would protest but I was a Salvatore not so easy to convince. After Nessie went upstairs I turned to Stefan "Why did you turn her? Don't you think she can now be killed? She no longer has the strongest and the oldest Vampire in the history of time to save her from everything. Nicklaus will kill you for killing her or turning her. Then he will kill her without blinking. He is a heartless, soulless cruel vampire who is more selfish than Katherine. She had a heart once before he destroyed it. Did you ever think of the consequences of your action? No matter how much you try she will die unless..." Everyone was looking at me. Oh god I just made everyone realize that I know about Nik. Damn. Just then Edward spoke "How do you know all this? Aren't the Voltori the oldest?" I shook my head "I meant my kind." Then Elena came in she looked pretty excited she seemed to be much better than Katherine. She didn't come to the living room but entered the kitchen. She looked so happy. How could she happy in this kind of situation? I looked at her. She grabbed the coffee cup and sat next to Stefan. She said "Bonnie is working on the curse reversal spell." I just stared. Stefan saw than and said "We think if we can undo the curse on Klaus we can bring his body back then Tyler will be free." That shook me off. I looked at my watch and saw it was midnight. I thought the others needed to sleep. One thing was off though Elena kept looking at her phone and out the window. It was as if she was waiting for someone. Just then the doorbell rang and she rushed out. A boy came in he was bleeding. Elena bit her wrist and fed him her blood. It took him time to heal. I noticed Edward looked away. It was hard for him to control his cravings. Elena was standing next to the boy and said "Where were you? Out how? You didn't even go out the door! How did all this happen? Jeremy, answer me!" she seemed furious with that boy. He was her brother. He wore a Gilbert ring. He said "I saw Alaric!"

She went into utter shock. "How could you see Ric" she said "I'm dead so is he. Maybe you saw a ghost." Damon spoke "Which one living or dead?" This caused confusion to me and Edward. Jeremy said "He was human. Not a ghost or vampire." That is when he noticed two unfamiliar faces. Stefan noticed that so he said "She is my and Damon's little sister and that is Edward." Jeremy nodded and turned back to Elena "Should we contact them?" This turned everyone's attention to Elena. Who was 'them'?

Elena's POV

I got a call from an unknown caller. I knew who it was, it had to be I ran out and answered it.

Unknown- Hello 'Lena! Long time no see!

Me- What do you want?

Unknown- Don't you know how to treat an old connection? I only call to help don't I?

Me- Cut to the chase Leo!

Leo (Unknown) - What's the fun there? Don't you want to enjoy talking to me? I'm highly offended!

Me- Suck it up and be a man! Stop fooling around! I don't have any time to waste like you do!

Leo- Well as an elder I would suggest you give me some respect but yet I will tell you how to break

the curse. It is very simple by the way but that's for another conversation little one! I'll see you

in a bit.

I was happy that there was a way to get Tyler back but didn't exactly trust Leo. I had to believe him though he had proof. I was excited so I happily entered the house. Everyone was sitting I had to find a excuse to why I was acting happy so I decided to say Bonnie found a way to break the curse. I grabbed the coffee cup and sat next to Stefan. I said "Bonnie is working on the curse reversal spell." Bella just stared. Stefan saw than and said "We think if we can undo the curse on Klaus we can bring his body back then Tyler will be free." I kept looking at my phone and out the window I saw that Bella noticed. Just then the doorbell rang and I rushed out thinking it was Leo. It was Jeremy and he was bleeding. I bit my wrist and fed him my blood. It took him time to heal. I noticed Edward looked away. It was hard for him to control his cravings. I was standing next to the Jer and said "Where were you? Out How? You didn't even use the door! How did all this happen? Jeremy, answer me!" I was furious. He said "I saw Alaric!" I went into utter shock. 'How could he see Ric' I thought out loud 'I'm dead so is he. Maybe he saw a ghost.' Damon spoke "Which one living or dead?" This caused confusion to Bella and Edward. Jeremy said "He was human. Not a ghost or vampire." That is when he noticed two unfamiliar faces. Stefan noticed that so he said "She is my and Damon's little sister and that is Edward." Jeremy nodded and turned back to me "Should we contact them?" This turned everyone's attention to me probably thinking who was 'them'? I panicked when I saw Leo headed towards the house. I didn't want anyone to see him I mentally told him to rush to the back and stay there for now but was he going to listen? No, he was my elder so it was me who had to listen. Why did he have to come now especially when I was shocked over Alaric? I eyed Jeremy to go out and stop him. Jeremy was the only one who knew Leo besides me. Leo had been helping me control my carving it was painful process. He told me a few facts about the originals and said he was older than them too. I mean that was way too impossible. He also said Ester didn't create them it was someone else who did. All Ester did was took the blame. I was touched by the fact that a woman that was ready to kill her own family who she loved so much would save some unknown person! When I came back to my senses I notice Stefan shake me. He stood there looking at the door where a complete stranger was standing. Looked like Jeremy didn't get my message. Leo took a bow.


	9. The Meet

**The Meet**

Caroline's POV

I was furious at Bonnie for putting Klaus in Tyler's body. I didn't care if what she did was to save my life or not. I couldn't live without my Ty. I'm on non-speaking terms with Bonnie. Elena is a vampire now because of original Barbie. I get Damon calls me Vampire Barbie but it suits Rebecca more than me and he totally agrees with me. It weird close he and Bonnie got after Elena's rejection and before Tyler-Klaus event. He is as pissed at her as I am but for a completely different reason. Anyway I have been in a small town called Forks in I haven't joined school yet and don't think I would be any sooner even though I have the transcripts. I am living in a small room and haven't hunted in Months. I promised Stefan and Elena I'll be trying animal blood as there's no Meredith here giving me blood bags or Damon doing it for me and I can't risk it. I am going to go hunting I have made my mind.

I walked in to the forest waiting for some animal. Of course I had done it before but it was only for a couple of Months I have no idea how to do it anymore so I tried to wash all my trouble of by fooling around acting like a mad. I mean it's so Stefan to hunt animals and Damon to hunt humans. I was well the sensible vampire in town to use bags. But I had no idea about how to get the blood bags here I did try once but I found a doctor who had no heartbeat and that is why I have to stay clear of the hospital. Elena is using blood bags too. She is not like Stefan though he has finally gained control. I bent down for rest. Suddenly I was attacked. It felt like a chunk of ice was thrown at was but it wasn't. I turned to see a girl with strait blond hair. I shouted "What the hell! Why did you attack me?" that was when a big man came running and looked at the girl completely ignoring me "Sorry Rose, I didn't mean to throw you that far I thought I could actually catch you!" well you thought wrong. It was weird none of them had heartbeat just like the doctor. I decided to speak "Hey Macho man you should have seen where you were throwing her! BTW why would you throw her?" I finally got their attention. He looked confused "Why would a little delicate Barbie doll be in the middle of the forest?" "As stupid as Damon!" I muttered thinking they won't hear but I was wrong. It was the blond one who spoke this time. "Mind your words! And it's none of your business!" I replied to her and Macho man "Actually I was hunting and you jumped on me. This hurts by the way. You are like walls. And hold the looks I am a Vampire and I know you are since you run fast. Back to point A you disturbed me while hunting so now would you leave or else at least give me a blood bag." They stared at me. "Oh like you don't drink blood. Please don't be a St. Stefan." That's when four more came one of which was the doctor. He asked "How do you know about us?" I look at him sure they were Stefan. I decided to ask them about the blood bags. But when I did they over reacted "You drink Human blood? Don't you care about their life?" I simply answered "Hey, just because I drink human doesn't mean I don't care! My mom is a human you morons! And one of my best friends just turned and the other would practically murder me if I touch a human." They seemed to calm down they just looked at me. After a while the woman who stood next to the doctor gave me her hand "I'm Esme this is my husband Carlisle and these are our children. Where are you staying dear? I haven't seen you in town." I looked at her and said in a broken voice "I...I just arrived after my secret was revealed in my home town and now moving from time to time." She spoke again "You are going to stay with us until you decide to move again and we are soon leaving so you can with us." I smile thankfully and except the offer.

When I reach their house with my stuff the big man whose name is Emmett says "Another Alice!" The pixie hits him. She takes me to a guest room. She helped me unpack. Suddenly she squealed "Oh my god are those the one of a kind Jimmy Cho shoes which has only 5 pairs in the world?" I smiled and nodded "Only two left!" She stared. We talked for a while she was nice and made me miss Elena and Bonnie. Why did she have to do the spell and ruin our friendship? I remembered they told about moving soon so I asked Alice. She said "Well I had a vision about a vampire attacking my sister slash best friend so we are going there. We would've gone their earlier but the werewolves and we have something's to discuss." I flashed at the word werewolves it made me cry. Alice looked at me "Oh sorry do you have a bad history with wolves. Trust me they are awful but what to do one of them have an imprint on my niece. I can't even how in the world they'll be together when oh forget it. I'm making it worse aren't I?" I quickly said "No, no you aren't. I was in love with a werewolf myself I just miss him too much now my stalker is in his body because of my best friend. I would like to meet the wolves here if you would please take me along." Alice immediately said she wouldn't mind my company.


	10. Brother

**Brother**

Stefan's POV

There was a man in the front door of the Gilbert house I had no idea who it was. It was like Elena was in utter shock over who she saw she just dozed out and I had to shake her to get her back to reality. After she came to her senses she looked at the man and he gave us a bow and winked at Elena. When he got up he said "Are you going to introduce me or shall I?" Elena's eyes were wide open. He sniffed the room and said again "One human in between so many Vampires including one and a half cold one! Little boy you should be a tad bit more careful though understanding one is your sister you are forgiven. I do smell a half cold one though. An abomination to the law! Don't you think your royals the Voltori wouldn't like that? And here we see the long time missing Salvatore! Isabella, how are you? I know you don't know me but I know everyone! So Elena are you telling your little friends who are in complete darkness about who I am or you want me to keep yapping." As usual Damon hated to be in the dark so he snapped "Would you tell who the freaking hell you are? I don't like being played! Now speak or do you want to die" He spoke again "Oh yes! The impatient one and little one I'm am immortal you cannot kill me. I am not told what I should do or not. I am the oldest creature living and that is all you are listening from me if 'Lena wants to tell you she will so if I'm done here. Jeremy would you give me some vervain? And about Alaric I know the answer. So am I allowed to take a seat?" With that he walked in. He was not even invited in. Elena grabbed Jeremy and whispered "You told him!" Jeremy nodded. We walked in the sitting room where that man was sitting. He walked in without invitation and he asked for vervain. Was he about to hurt us? I wouldn't let anyone hurt Elena or Bella. I sat next to Elena putting an arm around her. When Jeremy came in he had a glass in his hand I knew what it was, it was vervain. He took it and drank it. I was surprised he said he was immortal. I winced. Elena broke the silence "What do know you about Ric?" He laughed "What is with you kids these days?'Lena don't you know I know everything but I for one like to have fun when life is limitless. So, about the first mystery. You need to recreate that annoying hybrid's body, your little witchy friend's blood will be sufficient. So I am saying no more today unless you have what I want!" I was about to speak when Elena spoke "I think you have said enough Leo you should leave." She stood up and walks to the door and opens it. "Next time you need my help little 'Lena please do inform me if annoying vampires with you I would prefer being near humans!" He was about to walk out of the house but turned "And one more thing that old witch didn't create the vampires she could never be strong enough!" Elena wasn't shocked she walked forward and hugged that man. I was surprised then I saw her whisper something I tried to hear it was very fussy she said "I…. Katherine New York City" When she pulled back that man gave her a smile and said "Goodbye little sister I'll see you after finding Katherine." She was his sister? That man who just called himself older than us was Elena's brother? I was utterly shocked I took a glance at Damon he defiantly was shocked. Jeremy on the other side looked like he already knew. I think Elena has a little of explaining to do.

Elena's POV

Did Leo have to call me his sister? Why would he do that? Of course he wanted me to tell everyone! The thing is I have a huge secret. I mean I myself didn't know about my secret until very recently. It was going to take a lot of explaining. God! "Uhh..." Oops I just said that aloud. I find everyone but Jer staring at me. Great! I turned back to the door and ran out.


	11. Meet The Wolves

**Meet The Wolves**

Caroline POV

I have been staying with the Cullen's for a while. These people are amazing. I miss Elena and Bonnie so much. Then I heard Alice talk to Esme "Do you think they are fine?" "Alice, of course they are. I miss Ness so much!" They were talking about their family matters so I stopped listening. Family, my dad he was gone forever. Mom lost her job because of me! Tyler… he was possessed by Klaus. God how I miss Elena and Bonnie. I have started to miss Damon's snarky comments too. Just then I heard a knock on the door. She saw me cry. I quickly rubbed my tears off. She sat next to me "Hey! What happened were you just crying? How can you cry?" she asked me. I said "Just missing my family! And it's easier for vampires to cry because of heightened emotions isn't it?" she just looked at me. I broke the silence again "Hey you have coffee?" She looked at me again "Let's go down I'll get you some." I quietly followed her.

We went into the kitchen she gave me a cup of coffee. It helped so much. The craving all settled. She asked "You can drink coffee?" I was shocked "Helps with cravings so much. Why can't you? I mean don't you have food?" she shook her head. Then she changed the subject "So how old are you?" I smiled "Eighteen!" She said again "I meant over all!" I smiled again "Eighteen!" She was surprised "You are a newborn?" I nodded and said "One year old newborn!" Then Carlisle said "Let's go meet the wolves!" Everyone ran out with their suitcases I ran up and grabbed my stuff and put it in my car. We were headed to LaPush that's what the Cullen's called it!

I was following the Cullen's cars. They sat couple wise. That made water comes to my eyes. I shook my head and drove. We reached a lovely location. There were boys of all ages there. They had looked like they were family. We got down. They walked to the door of a wooden house. There was a man on a wheelchair. Mr. Cullen Shook his hand "Hello Billy! We were going to see if Edward, Bella and Renesmee were okay. I thought it would be a good idea to tell you and maybe if Jacob wanted to come."

A young handsome tanned boy with a tattoo on his arm came into the house. I saw him walking towards Carlisle "Hello, where is Nessie?" I guessed he was Jacob. I saw Rosalie growl and say "If it were up to me I would never let you mutts near Nessie!" So Damon! Jacob got angry and said "That feeling goes both ways bloodsucker." "Sooo Damon!" oops did I just say that out loud. All attention snapped at me. I looked at everyone innocent. Jacob said "Why do you leaches have a human with you?" That was it he intended to call vampires leaches! "Just because I don't hate wolves doesn't mean I don't get angry at them!" I literally screamed. He looked at me crazy "You know about us? These leaches told our secret!" he was ready to kill them. "Okay now you are just being stupid. You almost make me wanna call you mutt." I said "even though I can't." He looked more confused "Okay now do any of you have any idea of how to get someone back in their body?" He burst up at that.


	12. Our Kind

**Our Kind**

Caroline's POV

OMG did he just turn wolf in the morning? It wasn't even full moon! I said "Hey! Are you a hybrid? Did Klaus turn you?" This made everyone look at me like I was crazy "Okay I'm being serious here! I wanna know if you were turned by Klaus into a hybrid or else you wouldn't be turning. How can you just break all your bones? Tyler told it hurt a lot!" Jacob turned human and looked at me crazy. I said "What! I'm just curious! You turned in the morning without killing anyone! You are supposed to be reckless!" he said "Are you serious? You think we are those movie wolves who need the moon? We transform at anytime! We are shape shifters! What is a Hybrid? I want to know why you think we are supposed to be hybrid." I said "Hybrids are that half wolf and half vampire's creation! Now do you know how to bring someone back in their body?" they looked at me and I said "Okay I'll tell you from the beginning. I am Caroline Forbes I was in an accident and my best friend's boyfriend's brother fed me his blood to save my life and I was killed by their ex who is also my best friends ancestor. I just said their ex that means both brother and she looks freakishly like my best friend and has the same brothers whipped over her. Soon after my change a wolf came into town and we killed him. He tried to get my mom to kill me and the other vamps. Then Elena got kidnapped from a masquerade party held at the Lockwood's where Tyler turned to a wolf because Elena's ancestors compelled a girl to die she hit Tyler with a knife and Tyler pushed her and she died. Later I helped him with his transformation and we got together. You have to kill someone to active the genes for werewolves. Then there was this ritual where Elena the doppelganger, a vampire who was originally me but Damon freed me and Tyler so Jenna Elena's aunt and a wolf Jules were killed. Elena was turned to a Vampire by Damon against her will but her father who she hated and had known as an uncle gave his life to make her human. Klaus killed many packs of wolves trying to make the hybrids. He had Stefan with him because Tyler bit Damon when he was in wolf form unknowingly and Klaus's blood heals it as he is the balance in both. As an original he can control our minds. He turned Tyler into a hybrid with Elena's blood making her a human blood bag. He tried to kill me by making Tyler do it as his Sire Klaus could make any wolf he turned do anything he healed me and then turned into my stalker. We tried to kill him but later found out that he was the creator of our blood line so if he died we died. We desiccated him so he was still alive. His mother was the original witch who created vampire race. Alaric Elena's step father was her guardian her mother was compelled to kill herself and was a selfish person she handed Elena to Klaus. Alaric was under Ester's control so he was supposed to kill all of Esters kids then kill Elena so he would be dead. My other best friend Bonnie is a witch who transferred Klaus into Tyler's body. I'm on the run not because I killed anyone but because my entire town knows what I am because of the Evil part of Alaric that was created by a ring that would save him from any supernatural! That is my story!" Everyone was shocked. What was so shocking about it? It was easy enough to follow wasn't it? I said "Hello? Anyone there? Wolfies do you have any idea how to revive someone in their own body? Hello? Yoo-hoo?" As soon as everyone was out of shock Esme the mother figure said "We have no idea how transfer bodies dear but I think Bella may as she was the same kind as yours. Like you she had heartbeat and could eat. I would like to ask about your kind though." Oh god two kinds of Vampires? Really? If Bonnie was here she would have been hyperventilating. I started to answer "Well, I have no idea that there was other kind of Vampies too so I'll start and then you could maybe tell me about your kind and maybe even you wolves could say something's about yourselves?" A wolf spoke first "I am Sam. We turn when Vampires are around and hunt animals and vampires there has always been a rival against our raises until now." I said "Obviously there had to be rivalry between the two, I mean Ester had a child with a wolf and Mikel killed his whole family! For god's sake why wouldn't there be they were the original kinds and you are obviously the later kind. Well now about us we need vampire blood in our body then have to die to turn. You see it's not always intentional like for mine and Elena's case. I was in a car accident and was the only one affected. Tyler was driving and my boyfriend of that time Matt who is one of my best friends was in the backseat. There was a device which affected vampires and wolves caused Tyler to lose control then Bonnie had Damon use his blood to heal me and Katherine then killed me by suffocating me. Elena was a internal concussion so Meredith the doctor who knows about us and uses mine, Stefan or Damon's blood to heal people slipped Elena some blood so she could live. Rebekah Klaus's little sister thought it was a must to kill her as her and Alaric was connected no matter who the collateral damage was. Matt was in the car and Rebekah stood in front of the car so the Matt tried to change course and drove off the bridge and she turned last Month and is taking it pretty well. No craving none at all and is staying with a human without a single problem. She is not drinking or eating much. All she does is have coffee once in a while to control craving. It's not like she isn't eating she only eats at normal time unlike me who ate all the time to keep the cravings down. Now back to the point we are more like humans. We have blood unlike you. I can smell it. We eat, get drunk and believe me drunker than human. I have seen Damon. We can make people do what we want them to do. Our memories become clearer and our emotions get heightened. Elena has always had the guilt of killing her parents. All four of them plus her adoptive aunt who is her aunt's little sister. Her aunt and uncle took her in as her mom left the moment she was born. They didn't know about Elena's parents. Well as I was saying now she feels double the guilt for it. She was over it in her human life but now it's more and with that she has to add up all the guilt she has for every death in town. I on the other hand had a normal human life without much loss but the loss started as I turned vampire. I lost my dad a few months ago because he didn't want to become a vampire and didn't drink human blood. You see we need to drink human after dying or else we are gone for good. I didn't know about any of this it was just well. I was in the hospital and lost control I compelled the nurse to forget everything and then let me off at night time as I was burning during day. Well I had my first kill by losing control which made Bonnie hate me for a while. Now moving on be breathe, sleep, compel which is controlling minds and our face turn like this" I said showing my veins that came near my eyes and extended my fangs. "Well I think that pretty much sums everything. Oh if you ever come across Damon be sure to keep out of bars or you are going to experience a lot of blood." Carlisle was first to recover from the shock "He kills people?" I spoke again "Yeah but was under control until while ago but doesn't kill anymore just drinks." Rosalie said "How can he drink blood without killing or turning people? What happens to the venom?" I was shocked at how they thought vampires had venom. Maybe they did, I mean their kind "Our kind doesn't have venom; we just drink blood and make our victims forget us." Then it was their turn.

Alice's POV

Caroline just finished telling us about her kind which Bella was a part of. She mentioned about feeling heightening and according to Bella's story she didn't have a good human life. Bella had suffered a lot as a human. Maybe that was why she hated her birthday to this date. I asked Caroline "Do centuries old vampires feel pain too?" She nodded "'As time flies pain grows' as Saint Stefan said once after my transformation. He is around 160 years old. He was a animal drinker until Klaus came. Why do you ask?" my family knew what the question was for but the pack didn't. "Well you remember I told you about my brother, sister and niece right? Well I just wanted to know how Bella feels." That was when Jacob said "What are you talking about?" Emmett was so Emmett when he blurted out "Bella is older than Eddie boy! She is very old and Charlie is her uncle! She is other type of vampire! We just found out yesterday! We are going to see if she is alive because Alice saw a vision of a man attacking her." Wow I was surprised Emmett seemed to pick that up. Jake said "What! She was a what? Charlie does he know? And again what!" Caroline said "Well I seemed to pick it up as she is a vampire and if this Charlie is her uncle he is a vampire too." Billy said "I have known Charlie for a long time he has aged so has Bella." Caroline said "If you had been paying attention you would have heard the word COMPULSION!" Jacob said "Where is Bella? You said you were going to meet them! I seriously have millions of questions!" Rose just busted up at his comment and said "Dare you not! She is already going through a lot first with Nessie's teething then her past. I'm sure she had a valid reason if she controlled your minds. She mentioned that someone was after her life when she came to Forks. Her human life was simply not tolerate able you Mutt! So if you come with us you are not allowed to burst up at poor Bella! We have to rush there because of Alice's vision!" after that Caroline spoke "Now someone please tell me about your kind!" Jasper said "Well we as you know don't have heartbeat or blood. We cannot eat, drink, and cry and so on. We have venom which is injected into the victim to turn them or we drain them no other option. We sparkle in the sun.." She didn't let Jazzy finish and started to laugh. Seth said "Someone who gets when to laugh!" we growled and she said "So..r…y I was well shocked and I haven't had a chance to laugh in the past Month and me being me can't take that." Carlisle said "It's okay. You've been through a lot. Well I was curious about how you have such amazing control!" she nodded and answered "It depends, I had help and the fact that I always loved living made it easier. The craving go down easily, Elena didn't even have any! It took me a few Months though! Stefan was an animal drinker but when he tasted human he lost control but now he is under control. Damon never talks about himself." We nodded and decided to leave. We got in the cars and Jacob got in Caroline's car because she didn't actually mind a wolf's company. We started driving.


	13. Long Lost Family

**Long Lost Family**

Elena's POV

As so as I ran out I knew where to go. I wanted to go home and see my parents and seek their permission to tell everyone. Well you heard right I said my parents. My actual parents who were kind and who I liked at first sight. They were kind and amazing. My mom and dad were older than the original family so were the rest of my family which consisted of my parents Leo, Dan (Leo's twin), me and Katherine who was my twin. She wasn't my ancestor well in a way she wasn't! When I turned along with the memories of Damon compelling me I also got a few of my true past before my death. I remembered my happy family and how close me and Kat were and how we used to tease our brothers using their full names Leonardo and Danshiell and my true name Elendora (Elena for short) and how everyone adored me and Kat. My perfect life and the never aging gift! My family was the family of original witches. We never die a natural cause, it is always supernatural. Well I am the only ones who died. Kat killed herself and I was killed by wolf. I do have a few blurs that my family is trying to fill in but they think I should remember it not just know. I see these visions of me and Kat holding hands by a fire with Ester on the other side of it. I think she was using our blood or something but again Leo said she isn't strong enough. God I'm confused! I reached the forest and tried to find the castle. My family was like the royals of that time. My parents told Leo to deal with the problems but I can still see them. They claim that Leo is the only one who can resist giving me anything and everything I want. I walk a few more miles inside the forest and used the spell that is hiding our castle. "Untedos Larnas Cartengal Simolderertal" my home appeared in front of me. I ran inside the house and shouted "Mother! Father! Danny! I'm home!" Dan came down running and scooped me up and said "Welcome back! Lil 'Lena!" I giggled and said "Danny! Leo is playing games again!" he made a serious face "Ah! I see challenging you huh? I bet you don't appreciate it!" I snorted and hugged him again "You are my favorite brother! Kind and loving!" he said "So what that is got you so worked up and why are you here? Not that I'm not happy to see my little baby sister!" I hesitated ruining a perfect brother-sister moment but knew I had to say it so I shot it right out "Can I tell everyone about my past?" he went to complete shock but snapped out of it "You know I don't have a say in it right it's up to mother and father anyways." I quickly back answered "It's not really my fault if Leo makes an appearance with everyone present even after me sending him a mental message and then called me little sister while leaving. Jeremy is the only one who knew and then Stefan and Damon's younger sister and her husband and child were there and you know how I can't lie to Stefan. I have no choice and they probably hate me this instant!" he hugged me and said "I know mother and father would say yes at this moment so yes! Go tell your lover boy about us. By the way have you found any leads on where Katharina is?" I was very protective of Kats wishes "You know she doesn't like when family calls her that! She thinks we don't love her!" He laughed and said "That sounds ridiculous as the fact remains no one can hate the two of you! You two are angels! Mother and Father had some business in the other dimension so they had to go. They are having more issues with vampires and as Kat is not here they are responsible. I feel bad that you were dead because I couldn't take my responsibilities well." I quickly stopped him and said "Hey Danny! Just because you are supposed to take care of werewolves and shape shifting wolves doesn't mean you are to blame for the crimes they cause! For crying out loud it was an accident! They don't have control over what they do during full moon! Likewise it goes to me and the human, Kat and Vamps; and Leo and witches. They decide what they do all we do is rule them." He smiled "Thank you! You know that makes me feel better. Now off you go tell your Vampire friends about us!" I hugged my brother and asked "Am I supposed to be at any board meetings anytime soon?" he answered "Of course not! What do you think we think of you? You're in a very critical place right now! You just remembered things and there is a lot to remember yet!" we said good bye and I told him to tell me when mom and dad come home and headed out.

Stefan's POV

Elena just ran out. We were in utter shock. No one had recovered to follow Elena except Jeremy. Well when you come to think about it he wasn't even in shock he knew something! Damon was pissed and pinned Jeremy to the wall. I went to pull him back but got thrown onto a wall. "WHO WAS THAT?" Jeremy couldn't breathe how was he supposed to speak! Isa said "Damon calm! You are a freakin vampire! You are hurting that poor boy! Even if he wants to speak he can't! Now let him down slowly without hurting him then get him some water and let him breathe." Little sensible Isa! Her family was looking surprised at 'How could she handle someone as reckless as Damon!' I caught that because Edward said it under his breath. I helped Jeremy up and waited for Damon to bring water. Damon handed Jeremy the water Jeremy looked at him with a raised eyebrow "You bring me water?" Damon growled and said "I only did it because Isa told me to. Never expect that again!" I stopped them from another Damon pinning Jeremy event. Damon said more like demanded "Who was that guy?" Before Jeremy could answer Elena answered from the door "My older brother!" We all turned to her. So we heard right before. I asked "How?" Damon said "He claims to be older than us!" Bella said "He drank 'concentrated vervain' without any problem, I have been drinking it since I turned but there is always pain." I winced at that. My baby sister has been drinking vervain since she turned! I drink it too but in dilute form. Elena entered the house and answered all our questions "He is not a vampire he is a witch. He is older than the original family and so am I, I just didn't know. He is one of my brothers Leonardo Patrova and my other brother is Danshiell Patrova. I have a twin sister Katharina Patrova and yes she is the same person. She was actually a very sweet and lovable person until…" What Elena was older than the original family? She had two brothers and was Katherine's twin! Katherine was nice! "Until what?" Bella said sensing that Elena felt guilty. Elena answered "Until my death…" she was looking down at the floor. Then she continued "Well you see Kat was an amazing person but she blames herself for my death so does Dan but he hadn't changed into a psychotic person. You see when Kat said she had a kid she was telling the truth except that it was before vampires were even created. My parents didn't abandon her though she, I mean we were around a hundred millennium old. Our older brothers are physically 23 but way older; they are four millennium older than us. Our parents, well there was no track of time. We were there when 'The Michelson's' like they call themselves came to America. Like Leo said Ester didn't create the Vampires and I have yet to figure who did. I have been tracing Kat since I turned. My family has species that we are responsible for. Leo is for witches, Dan is for Wolves, Kat is for Vampires and I am for Humans. We are like supposed to rule over them or something. My family is currently staying at the castle we lived in the 10th century it's spelled so no one can see it. After my death my parents said that they only took care of thing from the shadows. Katherine was mistaken as the doppelganger and the rest is known. There are real doppelgangers but they look nothing like Kat and I which is a fact Kat doesn't know and hates every single of her descendants. I died because I was in the woods searching for her daughter who lost her way while playing and a wolf killed me. Kat blamed her daughter and abandoned her and Dan blames himself as he was in charge for the wolves. That's it I think. Oh yeah my parents are responsible for anything that happens on Earth or the Dark Dimension. It's where The Board meets. The Board is the group which executes what we say. The Dark Dimension is the place where supernatural was born that means wolves, Voltori, other attempts of vampires, witches though humans live in Earth they were created there. That's it!" Wow Elena was like the human princess. She spoke again "You could say that considering we're The Royals." Did she read my mind? She nodded "Everyone in my family has all power people have or could ever have. I just learned about them a few weeks ago." By now everyone understood what we were talking about. Elena said "Jer, go to bed now! You are getting bags under your eyes! Not a good trait." Jeremy stuck his tongue out. Damon said he was going home and Isa said she and her family would join him. I had started to like this Edward character, he really cared for Isa like I did for Elena. After everyone was gone I looked at Elena she said "Please forgive me for not telling, I am still processing all this myself." I looked into her loving eyes and leaned in to kiss her.


	14. More Past

**More Past**

Damon's POV

Great Elena is older than us and the original's and is apparently Katherine's twin. She even calls Kat! I mean Katherine is a b*t*h why would someone care for her. Then again I did, and Elena also mentioned it was because she thought Elena was dead. I would be the old me if she was. Right now Isa is sitting outside in the living room waiting for me to come out of my room which I will eventually. I have to catch up with Isa, see if this Edward is a nice person and spend time with my niece. I walked out of my room and walk to the couch to sit next to Isa. As soon as I sit Isa's head snaps up and she looks at me and asks "Are you okay?" I simply nod and say "You have no idea how glad I am to see you alive Isa. I've missed you and how you always were in-between Stefan and I. I missed you Isa a lot!" She hugged me and said "I missed you more Big Bother a lot more than you think." I hugged her tighter. I wanted to know everything my baby sister did for 160 years. I asked "How many places have you visited?" she answered "Well let's see, I was crying over fathers body all of 1864." I looked down "I'm so sorry Isa but if we didn't you would actually be dead. I don't regret what we did!" she nodded "I'm not blaming you Damon! You asked me what I did and I cannot lie to you! So on with what I did, I spent some time locked up in my room. It was around three years I spent in there, and then Charlie came back to town he heard what happened but when he reached home saw me and I told him everything and he begged me to turn him so he could take care of me and next we searched for Renee because rumors she ran away from home we found her in near death situation and turned her. We were together for a while in Italy. We were there for a decade give or take a few years. Later Renee met this guy Phil and they decided to roam around the south that is Australia. Me and Charlie went to California where we bought a house and stayed there for a decade. Charlie wanted to work again so he moved to a small country in Europe and I locked myself in California for a decade. I met up with Charlie every once in a while. Then I moved to New York and bought a loft there. I was there for two years and moved to Chicago in early 1900's then moved back to New York. I moved to Sydney with Renee and Phil and later went to France. Charlie was in Texas so I visited him. I mean the two of you were station there right? He said he wanted to feel close to you. Then we to Nigeria, later went to Russia and then I went to Phoenix to visit Renee and Phil, Charlie went to Forks and later I joined him where I met Edward. By the way Phil is an amazing person. I will told Charlie and Renee about you and Stef and they are all coming!" I looked at her "Whoa! Now don't you have to sleep? 'Cause I do! Now move to your room which is on the first floor third door and your daughter can use Zach's room! He is dead, I killed him!" she hit me and I laughed. She picked Nessie who was sleeping and went to her room. Edward followed them. I didn't object after all they were married! I went to my stash of alcohol and made myself a drink.

Elena's POV

I sat on the couch with Stefan he had his arm around me and chin on my forehead. I was locked up in his embrace with my head on his chest. He asked "Can you tell me more about your past?" I nodded and started "I have no idea of when I was born but I was born in the Dark Dimension. My parents are as old as time. No one had any idea that I was alive until after I turned because every new born is on the radar. I got my memories back. There are so many there are yet to come so all I can do is wait for myself to have it all back. That was Leo my older less responsible brother. He and I have been tracking Kat down since I turned and our last lead says she is in New York. Leo just went over there. That is it I think!" he leaned down and kissed me. I forgot about all my trouble.


	15. Journey!

**Journey!**

Esme's POV

We were in our cars. Carlisle and I took the Mercedes, Emmett and Rose were in Emmett's Jeep, Jasper and Alice were in her Porsche and the sweet vampire Caroline was in her car with Jacob Black. Carlisle is driving our car. Mystic Falls is supposed to be sunny so we have to be careful. Jacob took over the wheel of the car they are in as Caroline needed some sleep. I cannot believe someone as sweet as Bella had gone through and according to Caroline the pain is worse that means Bella must be under so much pain but never once did Jasper sense it. I'm so proud to call her my daughter. We almost reached Mystic Falls.

Caroline's POV

Jacob was driving the car. Alice told us a few miles away that we were almost there. I started to think about Elena and how I left when she needed me most even though she was there for me when I needed her and for the record she was a human. I wish I was strong enough to stay back. I looked out the window and see a sign

**"WELCOME TO MYSTIC FALLS**

**YOUR STAY WILL BE MYSTICAL"**

God! I am freaking out! "God! I'm dead!" I panicked which made Jacob reply "You are already dead but anyways what is it?" "It's Mystic Falls where people are hunting Vampires and Werewolves. " I answered which he didn't really care about. I called Alice and told her to park the cars at a corner. We all got down. Carlisle asked "What happened?" I answered "This is Mystic Falls!" this caused Emmett to comment "Ohh! I didn't know even though there is like a huge sign!" I sighed and said "Mystic Falls as in my hometown where vampires are hunted! Now do you get it! I can walk in the sun but you can't!" they froze. Alice was the first one to speak "But we can't leave Bella, Edward and Nessie to die we have to get there by tonight!" I nodded and said "Well we could go to Elena's she can help us find them in time." With that we all got in the cars and were off to Elena's. Everyone followed my lead.

Leo's POV

After putting 'Lena in a critical situation I set off to New York to meet my other baby sister! 'Lena and Dan were the close so were me and Kat. I was so happy to have a niece even though we still have her. She was Kat's direct daughter so she was immortal and mother like daughter she also had a child out of a wedlock. We had to give that child away. Kat's daughter's name is Alicia, Ali for short. Ali is in Europe right now she has the body of 14 years old. I am on currently in New York right bellow the place Kat is staying according to Elena. I walk in the hotel and ask the manager if anyone by the name of Katherine Pierce was staying there which she was. The manager was kind enough to tell me Kat's room number. She still likes the height I see. She was staying at the loft on 32nd floor. I went up and knocked on the door on the other side stood my favorite sister Kat. She immediately hugged me and I hugged her back.

Katherine's POV

I was sitting in my loft which I had compelled myself. I recently found out that Klaus was dead that meant I could find the love of my existence. It wasn't either of the Salvatore's his name was Alexander. We had a daughter together in the 10th century. Yes the 10th century! I'm way older than the originals. Ester is the only person who ever saw me and Elena. Yes I said Elena! Well I am talking about my sister not the doppelganger. I was never the doppelganger. Klaus tried to kill me so I turned into the kind I am supposed to rule. Alicia my daughter I abandoned her and blamed Elena's death on her. The actual reason of my hatred towards the doppelganger is the fact that she behaves exactly like my sister and has the same name. I have decided to look for Alex. He is the only one who can save me from the guilt of being Ali's killer. I didn't exactly kill her yet I did abandon her when she was a toddler. Tatia was not a Patrova she was just a look alike. I wish I could go back in time and keep everything from happening. Someone knocks the door breaking my trails of thoughts I open it and see my brother Leo. He and were closest so were Elena and Dan. I leaped on my brother and he hugged me back "I missed you Leonardo!" he chuckled and said "Still love to irritate your brother I see!" after letting go he says "She is alive! Our Elendora is alive!" water immediately came to my eyes I held them back and said "Where is my sister?" he said "You have already met her in Mystic Falls! I assume you know her as a Gilbert." I broke down I tried to destroy her life. Leo said "She has already forgiven you. She is the one who found out where you are." I hugged my brother again and told him "Is it okay if we pick Alex up first?" his eyes widened and he asked "A—al—e—x is alive?" I laughed "Brother I am the ruler of immortal creatures of course he is and is my kind of vampire not the cold ones." My brother laughed "Do you remember Isabella Salvatore?" I nodded and he continued "She married a cold one and has kid half cold one and half her kind." I burst into laughter with him. How can a Vampire have a kid? I mean I am supposed to know everything, am I not? Oh yes, I declined my work so it's my parents duty till I except it again. With that we were off to Chicago where I was supposed to meet Alex.


	16. Together Again

**Together Again**

Elena's POV

After telling everyone I felt better. Stefan had been comforting me all night. I just heard from Leo who said Kat is coming with Alex, the guy who I remember as Kat's lover. I cuddled up in Stefan's arms we hadn't done that since he left with Klaus. The bell rang much to my dismay so I had to go get it. The face on the other side of the door shocked me but in a good way. I hugged her "Care Bear! Thank god you're back! Bonnie is not here and I missed you sooo much!" I noticed she was not alone and they were cold ones. "Elena I missed you too!" Care was crying. I asked her "Why are you with cold ones?" she looked at them and said "So that's what their kind is called! They are here looking for family, Alice gets visions and saw them under attack." The person who Care called Alice was a little Pixie and she was frozen "She is one of the people who were in my vision!" Alice said. That was when Stefan came in the picture "Elena?" then the Pixie said again "He was also there!" me and Stefan gave them confused looks and Care gave us shocked, confused yet happy look "So you two back together?" she asked me and Stefan and I nodded. "Care, what is she talking about?" Care gave me 'I don't know' look. They all came in and I asked "So what did you mean?" the pixie was hyper she bounced up and down "You see I am a psychic! I can see the future according to peoples decisions and I recently saw my brother, sister and their daughter being attacked." That's when it clicked; they were talking about Bella, Edward and Renesmee. I said "Oh! There fine, it happened yesterday night. That was Damon making what he apparently calls 'Big Entrance'!" they all were speechless but Stefan and Caroline chuckled. Stefan said "Damon won't hurt Isa. He loves her more than life itself." That puts Care to shock "Since when did Damon date someone called Isa?" Stefan chuckled again "Isa is our sister!" this put everyone except me to shock. "So you are one of Bella's brothers? I am Alice, this is my mate Jasper, that is Rosalie and her mate Emmett, and they are Carlisle and Esme. Where is Bella?" she was very hyper if I didn't know better I'd think she had too much of caffeine. Bella came running through the doors to Stefan. I saw all eyes on them. I read her mind and smiled.

Stefan's POV

Isa came running through the door. She stood in front of me and moved her hand. If it wasn't for the fact that I was a vampire I wouldn't have noticed. She was doing the same things she used to when we were kids, she was eight! As soon as she finished she gave me a puppy dog eye. You would have to be an idiot to say no to those eyes! I nodded and she kissed my cheek to say thanks and ran up. Damon was next to get in. "Where are you?" he said in a loud voice. No sound so he asked me "Where is she?" I didn't answer either so he pinned me up to a wall. "Where is she?" he repeated. Everyone in the room stiffened when the Pixie looking girl said "He is the person who attacked Bella!" this made me and Damon laugh "You… think that I… the only person who won't hurt her attacked her?" I laughed with Damon when he said this. Elena joined us soon. Maybe she read our minds. Isa came running down "Dami! You are supposed to be faster than me! I was purposely breathing you idiot! We haven't played in 160 somthin years! Do you even remember how to play? You are supposed to threaten Steffie! Steffie says no and you fake kill him! Then we break everything thing in the house and hide them from father! You either break my leg, wrist, arm or waist! You are a vampire you are supposed to remember more! Scene by scene!" I chuckled then there was a booming laughter from the big dude! Bella turned back and saw them and said "Hi! Nessie and Edward will be arriving shortly they are in the car!" The big dude spoke "Wow! You broke your bones every time you played with.." I finished the sentence "Damon, her oldest brother! I'm Stefan her other brother. You are?" "Steffie these are my other family. This is Carlisle and Esme." She pointed at the older people then moved "Emmett and Rosalie" she pointed at the big guy and the blonde which made Damon comment "Third blonde in town!" Isa and I glared at him. "On with the introduction, Alice and Jasper. Damon you know Jasper from Uncle Charlie's army right?" They both shook hands. Then she pointed to a much tanner person and said "This is Jacob Black a shape shifter, not werewolf brother and you aren't killing all my best friend just because they are wolves. He is also Nessie's imprintie." "So.. Dami, Steffie wanna chase? Vampire speed!" Bella squealed and made an exist. I ran after her and I heard Damon shout "I'm older little minx!" "I'm technically vampire age older by a whole month brother!" Isa shot back. We followed her to the woods and attacked her like old times. She was our little princess. We spent hours there. When we got back we heard Elena and Caroline talking about Elena's true past.

Alice' POV

We got to Caroline's friend Elena's house. A girl with strait brown hair and beautiful eyes opened the door and Caroline hugged her "Care Bear! Thank god you're back! Bonnie is not here and I missed you sooo much!" the girl said. "Elena I missed you too!" Caroline was crying. She asked her "Why are you with cold ones?" What how? Caroline said "So that's what their kind is called! They are here looking for family, Alice gets visions and saw them under attack." I just realized she was in the vision and said "She is one of the people who were in my vision!" That was when a guy came in the picture "Elena?" then I said again "He was also there!" She and the guy gave me confused looks and Caroline was giving shocked, confused yet happy look "So you two back together?" she asked and Elena nodded. "Care, what is she talking about?" Care shrugged. We all came in and she asked "So what did you mean?" I bounced up and down "You see I am a psychic! I can see the future according to peoples decisions and I recently saw my brother, sister and their daughter being attacked." She nodded and said "Oh! There fine, it happened yesterday night. That was Damon making what he apparently calls 'Big Entrance'!" we all were speechless but Stefan and Caroline chuckled. Stefan said "Damon won't hurt Isa. He loves her more than life itself." That puts Care to shock "Since when did Damon date someone called Isa?" Stefan chuckled again "Isa is our sister!" So this was Bella's older brother "So you are one of Bella's brothers? I am Alice, this is my mate Jasper, that is Rosalie and her mate Emmett, and they are Carlisle and Esme. Where is Bella?" Bella sped in and stood in front of her brother and moved her hands like crazy but her brother understood. A few milliseconds later a guy in all black, I got to say he had an amazing sense of fashion, busted in and said "Where are you?" he said in a loud voice. No sound so he asked Stefan "Where is she?" he didn't answer either so he pinned Stefan up to a wall. "Where is she?" he repeated. Everyone in the room stiffened when l said "He is the person who attacked Bella!" this made me and the guy laugh "You… think that I… the only person who won't hurt her attacked her?" Stefan laughed with the guy with amazing style when he said this. Elena joined soon. Bella came running down "Dami! You are supposed to be faster than me! I was purposely breathing you idiot! We haven't played in 160 somthin years! Do you even remember how to play? You are supposed to threaten Steffie! Steffie says no and you fake kill him! Then we break everything thing in the house and hide them from father! You either break my leg, wrist, arm or waist! You are a vampire you are supposed to remember more! Scene by scene!" I chuckled then there was a booming laughter from Emmett! Bella willingly broke her bones? She turned to us noticing us for the first time and said "Hi! Nessie and Edward will be arriving shortly they are in the car!" Emmett boomed "Wow! You broke your bones every time you played with.." Stefan finished the sentence "Damon, her oldest brother! I'm Stefan her other brother. You are?" "Steffie these are my other family. This is Carlisle and Esme." She pointed at the Carlisle and Esme then moved "Emmett and Rosalie" she pointed at Emm and Rose which made Damon comment "Third blonde in town!" Bella and Stefan glared at him trying to tell him to be polite. "On with the introduction, Alice and Jasper. Damon you know Jasper from Uncle Charlie's army right?" What Bella's brother and Jazz knew each other. They both shook hands. "So.. Dami, Steffie wanna chase? Vampire speed!" Bella squealed and made an exist. I swear I never heard Bella squeal! Stefan ran after her and I heard Damon shout "I'm older little minx!" "I'm technically vampire age older by a whole month brother!" Bella shot back. After they went Elena said "Care I have to tell you something, you guys can come too. You all need to know as you are supernatural." We all settled on the sofas. Elena also had an amazing sense of fashion!

Caroline's POV

Elena made us all sit and started "I'm older than Ester or Mikel. I have two older brothers Leonardo Patrova and Danshiell Patrova. I have a twin sister Katharina Patrova and yes she is the same person. She was actually a very sweet and lovable person until…" What Elena was older than the original family? She had two brothers and was Katherine's twin! Katherine was nice! "Until what?" I said sensing that Elena felt guilty. Elena answered "Until my death…" she was looking down at the floor. Then she continued "Well you see Kat was an amazing person but she blames herself for my death so does Dan but he hadn't changed into a psychotic person. You see when Kat said she had a kid she was telling the truth except that it was before vampires were even created. My parents didn't abandon her though she, I mean we were around a hundred millennium old. It was before Ester moving to the new world. Our older brothers are physically 23 but way older; they are four millennium older than us. Our parents, well there was no track of time. We were there when 'The Michelson's' like they call themselves came to America. Leo said Ester didn't create the Vampires and I have yet to figure who did. I have been tracing Kat since I turned. My family has species that we are responsible for. Leo is for witches, Dan is for Wolves, Kat is for Vampires and I am for Humans. We are like supposed to rule over them or something. My family is currently staying at the castle we lived in the 10th century it's spelled so no one can see it. After my death my parents said that they only took care of thing from the shadows. Katherine was mistaken as the doppelganger and the rest is known. There are real doppelgangers but they look nothing like Kat and I which is a fact Kat doesn't know and hates every single of her descendants. I died because I was in the woods searching for her daughter who lost her way while playing and a wolf killed me. Kat blamed her daughter and abandoned her and Dan blames himself as he was in charge for the wolves. That's it I think. Oh yeah my parents are responsible for anything that happens on Earth or the Dark Dimension. It's where The Board meets. The Board is the group which executes what we say. The Dark Dimension is the place where supernatural was born that means wolves, Voltori, other attempts of vampires, witches though humans live in Earth they were created there. That's it!" I was shocked. My best friend was one of the oldest creatures? Her actual parents were as old as earth? God! "You are older than original hybrid?" I asked in shock and she nodded. "The Voltori?" Carlisle asked Elena answered "My father's best friends. I haven't seen them in ages! I and my family have all the powers vampires, wolves, witches and humans have." Elena replied. I was amused that Elena is supposedly the ruler of the human raise! "So did you rule over Humans before… your… um…. You know!" Rosalie said. Elena said "Yupp!" popping the p. A few minutes later a man with bronze hair with a little girl came in. I guessed that was Edward with Renesmee. "Jake!" Renesmee squealed and he picked her up in a hug. We sat there talking for a while and later 'The Salvatore 'Siblings'' joined us.

Jasper's POV

The past few days I have been having emotional overload and mood swing! When Bella told her about her past I could feel pain, hurt, betrayal and anger form her and worry and shock from everyone else. When Caroline came everyone was shocked and happy. We reached Mystic Falls and there were more shockers! Bella was feeling over joy and protected in a way I never felt her feel but beneath that I felt pain and fear! When Elena told us everything everyone was shocked. If she had all powers didn't she have emotional overdrive? I will remember to raise the point in the future.

Katherine's POV

I was outside his door! My Alex! I told Leo to wait in the car so I could see Alex alone and tell him our daughter was alive! I knocked on his door and the door was opened my Alex with a smile. He picked me up and spun me around. "Kat! I missed you!" he said to which I replied by a kiss. When we separated I said "Alex! Alicia our Alicia is alive!" this shocked him. After this sunk into his mind he picked me up again and kissed me. "We can finally be a family!" he whispered. "And Elena is alive too. The bad news I thought she was the doppelganger and hurt her but yet she forgave me! Leo is in the car. We have to go get All and go to Mystic Falls.


	17. Family Time

**Family Time**

Alex's POV

We are in England to retrieve our daughter. I never blamed Kat for what she did but Alicia was still my daughter! I had to see her once. Me and Kat are scared of how she might react to us. Leo says she had forgiven the two of us a couple of centuries ago. We were going to meet her after she comes back from school. We sat in her room seeing her things. I saw a sketch of me and Kat! It was signed 'Alicia' our daughter drew that. We waited for a few hours until she finally arrived. Kat ran to our physically fourteen years old daughter and hugged her. Then I hugged her. She smiled to the two of us and said "I knew you would come for me!" we smiled at that. We caught up with our daughter and set off to Mystic Falls.

A day later

Elena's POV

My parents were coming back from the dark dimension today. My phone started to ring and I received the call. "Leo!" I squealed causing several heads to snap towards me. "Sorry!" I said and got back to Leo. "Leo found her? Please say yes! I hope All is coming too!" I was surprised when a female voice answered. It was Kat "Yup we are right out your door with Alicia!" as soon as she finished I ran to the door and yanked it open. Kat engulfed me into a hug. "Ella! I missed you so much! Couldn't you have told me you aren't my descendent!" I giggled and said "Well, you see the doppelganger isn't your descendant either, she was just created from Patrova blood for sole purpose of maintaining super natural balance." We were still hugging when she let go she said "What!" I nodded and said "Your daughter is fourteen for crying out loud!" I noticed Alex and Alicia. I went and hugged Alex "Long time! I'm going to get on your and Kat's nerves!" he chuckles and said "We'll see!" I faced my niece and pulled her in "Do you remember me cupcake?" "How could I forget my favorite auntie?" she replied. I smiled she was so beautiful. My little niece. I turned to Kat "Kat mom and dad are coming back today so you have to get back to your responsibilities!" that was when I saw Leo from the corner of my eyes and busted at him "Leonardo Patrova! You made Danny scold me! He was mad for complete sum of 2.3 seconds at me for telling him I had to tell everyone! I thought he would actually be mad at me! Never has that happened!" Leo whispered sorry and I hugged him too. "Mom and dad are coming back tonight and have called on a family dinner!" I squealed. I heard Emmett comment "Wow! How many Alice's are there? Even Bella is squealing!" Everyone laughed at that. I had made the Cullens rings to help them look more human and healed Nessie. I wanted to see Bonnie so badly and she was going to arrive in a few hours. "Care, you and I need to go. Ty would be back in his body in less than hours." I said and Caroline jumped and ran to me. We got to the cemetery with an already dead Klaus and I had connected his bloodline to me. I had his body ready so I transformed his soul into his original body and Tyler came back. Klaus was still alive because he used to be my friend when he was human! Ty's eyes flew open and he got up and looked at Care and ran to kiss her. They kissed for around five minutes, I finally cleared my throat. They both looked at me and blushed. "Now, now Ty welcome back." I said and hugged him. On our way back 'we' told Ty about my true self which he was shocked to hear. "Wow Elle Belie! I never thought you could be a princess!" all three of us laughed at that. When we arrived home Bonnie sat there. I could feel Damon's love for her! I was happy Damon and Bonnie loved each other after I hurt him he really needed someone who would care! I hugged Bonnie and Bon-Bon and Care talked it out and became friends again. Bonnie and Damon finally became a couple! So much happened in the past three hours I was in the forest. We informed Bonnie about me and headed to my house!

We stood in the forest when Emmett whined again "How much further?" I sighed and replied "We are here!" Alice who I really started to like said "Where?" Kat answered for me "Right here! Elena wanna do the honors or should I?" I knew I wanted it so I said the spell.

"Untedos Larnas Cartengal Simolderertal"

The castle appeared and everyone's mouth hung in mid air. We got in and had a wonderful dinner which contained Kat getting her responsibilities back, Stefan being accepted as my boyfriend, a lot of chattering, me and Alicia's acquaintance and the best of all when we as in me and Stefan were standing alone in front of some portrait he got down on one knee and asked me to marry him! I almost fainted but said yes!


	18. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Stefan's POV

It's been two years since we found Isa. Elena let Klaus free and recreated Jenna and Alaric but couldn't recreate her parents as they already had new lives. Elena and I had a huge wedding in the 'Dark Dimension' the name really suited! There were so many vampires and werewolves attending it. My niece is only three but physically 16 and stopped aging is already dating her imprinter! Jake is a nice guy and all but she is three! I don't completely mind it though. I also got my second wish, a year after our marriage Elena and I were gifted a son! He is both physically and actually one! His name is Andrew. We are a huge happy family!


End file.
